1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power transmission mechanisms and in particular to means for providing fluid flow connection to flow passages therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In making connections to the flow passages provided in portions of power transmission mechanisms, such as the bevel gear case of such a mechanism, it has been conventional to provide removable connectors for sealingly connecting the individual conduits to the individual flow passages in the case.
A number of the flow passages in the case may require connection to a single external conduit and, thus, it has been conventional to provide an external manifold or the like to which conduits from the respective plurality of flow passages may be connected and to which a single delivery conduit may be connected.